


Sweater daddy headcanon pt 4

by Brittyevans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Sweaterdaddy, black female plus size, chris evans - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittyevans/pseuds/Brittyevans
Summary: How you and Chris meet for the first timeBefore he became sweater daddy and before baby Evelyn came alongRobert Downey jr makes a cameo





	Sweater daddy headcanon pt 4

* You and Chris actually met on a press junket of captain America civil war, Through RDJ himself.   
* You are a freelance journalist and you had two interviews one with rdj by himself and then later on just before lunch Chris will meet up after   
* As you interviewing rdj asking him asking about the movie how he’s been the stepping stone of marvel with the first iron man movie and other hard hitting questions   
* As you continue to ask Rdj questions and pick his brain. His mind is actually turning with a idea he has. So interrupts you and ask you if your single   
* The question took you by surprised and you said yes frowning you’re eyes together. And crossed your arms together “ umm aren’t you married mr. Downey “?   
* RDJ nods .. “ yes happily married , I’m asking for a friend I think he will like you .. a lot your up his alley”.  
* You chuckled “ mr. Downey , I don’t know that’s a appropriate to be playing Cupid .”  
* Robert chuckled .. before he can say anything else .. Chris walks in and you look up at him and everything went quiet   
* Chris made eye contact with you ( heart eyes mf ) and he couldn’t breathe   
* Robert grinning ear to ear clearing his throat   
* The both of you shook your heads to get out of y’all trance chris stick out his hands I’m Chris Evans   
* You took his hand and give it a shake and said your name   
* “That’s a beautiful name “ he said you blush   
* Robert is still smiling he’s trying not to laugh ( he can’t wait to tell the rest of the cast onwhat he witness )   
* Chris took his seat and you continue on with the interview   
* Tbh Chris wasn’t paying attention he was watching your EVERY move, the way you tuck a strain of your hair back behind your ear. The way you cross and uncross your legs. Just everything about you he want to get to know. He’s not the type of guy that falls hard but when he got the text from Rdj saying he found someone for him he just rolled his eyes. He knows rdj is just looking out for him and wants to be happy especially with the lastest break up he had he wasn’t ready to date until he walked into the room and saw you.   
* When You turned to chris to ask him a question you can tell he was not even listening   
* Rdj nudged Chris he woke up from day dream and he answered your question   
* Once the interview was up you shook both Robert’s and Chris’s hand .. you were heading out the door and next thing you were gone   
* Robert told Chris to go run after you but Chris couldn’t he wanted to but he couldn’t So he let you slipped from his fingers   
* When you walked away you wanted him to stop and asks you out or talk some more .. anything !! but he didn’t. Then you thought maybe you should of made the first move but then you thought “would he have gone for it ? Knowing that you felt something between you .. did he felt it ? But then again he’s a celebrity does he go for us normal girl ? I mean you don’t really follow him but from what you heard he dated Hollywood actresses. But then rdj was trying to set you and Chris up .. right ?” As you continue to walk .. you continue on with your life   
Two & half movies and a play later 

* Chris couldn’t stop thinking about you since that day .. two things should of happened 1. He should of listened to rdj and 2. He should of chase after you   
* But here he is single .. again .. and in his head again thinkng about what he should done in the past   
* After filming gifted, a cameo in spider man homecoming and half of infinity war he was Hoping he would see you again until ... 

[ press junket for lobby hero]

* As you walk in and you see Chris sitting in the chair and your heart skips a beat   
* Chris heard foot steps and the moment he looks up his world came to a stop.. the girl that’s been haunting his dreaming and his very existence is here in front of him .. “the universe is literally trying to tell me something “ he thought   
* This is Chris second chance and he’s not going to let you slip from his fingers this time   
* As you walk closer you were about to shake his hand and he took it and said “ I remember you “ what he had said completely shock you “ you do”? He chuckled “ yea, you interview me and Robert Downey a few yrs ago for civil war “  
* Still shook “ yeah I remember ... I’m still surprised you remember “. Chris still holding your hand “ how could I forget a beautiful woman like you”   
* You blushed and cursed yourself in your head so you clear your throat “‘ready to get started ? “   
* Chris said “ let’s fuck this shit up” ( gif)   
* You laugh and you both sat down .. and you interview chris   
* While you were asking questions Chris was once again watching you. Thinking “he can’t let you go not this time .. this time you would ask you out”   
* But what if you have a boyfriend?   
* Nah.. the Boyfriend you gonna have is him only and no one else   
* Once the interview was over you say thank you and stared to pack up. Chris stop you and asked you if you had any plans at this moment and you said no   
* Chris wanted you take out to lunch so you guys and talked some more outside of professional setting   
* So you guys went to this mom and pop pizza place.   
* You guys talked about EVERYTHING your Dreams/goals to past relationships and what your looking for in a new relationship   
* Chris is glad but also upset that the guy you lasted dated was a jerk ..( even tho he wants to punch that guy in the face) it was his gain   
* Chris is just head over heels .. he wants you bad   
* As you talked about your family he’s just in awe of you .. as he watch you talk he’s picturing the two of you getting married, making babies   
* Chris see you in his future.. this never happens before you were the woman he’s been looking for .. he now everything makes sense why Robert keeps bugging Chris about you .. Robert saw before anyone saw   
* Little did you know you’ll have to thank rob for playing cupid for guys   
* Chris normally plays it safe when it came to dating women but with you it different he literally waited two and half yrs for you .. and he made a vow to NOT let you slip again .. so he decided that he’s going to ask you out   
* He apologized for not pursuing you earlier .. he explained he was a meatball for not going after you .. he mention even Downey was upset .. until this day he wouldn’t let it down   
* You chuckled and told him that Downey was trying to set you guys up before Chris walked in   
* Chris was surprised .. and now everything makes sense ( lowkey he’s glad that Downey was Looking out for him)   
* Once you guys were done eating Chris asked you out on a for real date .. and you said yes !


End file.
